Some known software installed at a terminal device has fixed values for its software configuration parameters. Such software typically does not enable dynamic updates on a single software configuration parameter or a portion of the software configuration parameters. Instead, a full-scale software upgrade is generally required to perform any update of the software configuration parameters. Such a mechanism for updating software configuration parameters, however, typically requires a download of a complete, latest software package, thus causing low efficiency for updating software configuration parameters of the software.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, system and devices that can dynamically update software configuration parameters without performing a full-scale software upgrade.